Empezar de nuevo
by Miss Myamme
Summary: Brittany queda en coma, a Santana le mienten y tiene una oportunidad de iniciar de nuevo lejos de ahí ¿podrá?-no puedo con los summary's pero les gustará la historia :


**Nuevo fic n_n bien me base en una novela que vi, me gustó la trama y dije owo sería genial en Brittana mi pareja favorita :D así que decidí escribir un poco a ver que tal, no es igual solo tiene la idea, espero me dejen sus opiniones :) a ver si le sigo xD o soy un desastre... bueno espero disfruten leyendo **

* * *

Ahí estaba sentada en la habitación de un hospital, al lado de una cama preguntándose ¿cómo llegó ahí? ¿Por qué pasó eso?

-Señorita Lopez-Pierce puede salir un momento-interrumpió una enfermera entrando al cuarto

-Claro-dijo limpiándose algunas lágrimas y levantándose para salir al pasillo donde la esperaba su amiga

-Sé que es tonto preguntar pero ¿cómo está?

-Dicen que está estable, pero no despierta ¡no despierta, Quinn! –abrazó a su amiga llorando

-Sabes que Britt es fuerte, ella saldrá de esto-dijo Quinn correspondiendo al abrazo de San

-Pero ¿por qué justo ahora? Todo iba tan bien ¡maldita sea!

-Santana es un hospital así que no grites, y puede que sea injusto pero todo estará bien

-No tienes forma de saberlo-Santana no se había sentido así desde hace un buen tiempo, no creía en eso de corazonadas o presentimientos y no sabía que pasaría en esta situación, se sentó en una banca de la sala de espera y Quinn fue por café

-San vine apenas me enteré-entró un chico

-Ah esto es una mierda

-Lo siento, se los planes que tenían…. Tienen-Santana sintió que algo le apretaba en el pecho, abrió la boca aunque no sabía que decir y la cerró, repitió varias veces esto hasta que salió la enfermera

-Señorita si quiere pasar está bien, pero recuerde que no más de 2 personas en la habitación

-¿Cómo están?-preguntó antes de que se retirara

-Las dos están estables-dijo con una sonrisa de amabilidad, "estables" odiaba esa palabra, entró rápido al cuarto y tomó la mano de la rubia que estaba acostada ahí con tantos cables conectados a ella y no pudo evitar volver a derramar algunas lágrimas, entró Quinn después de unos minutos con dos cafés

-Puck me dijo que ya habías podido entrar-se acercó a la cama, vio a Brittany y extendió un café a la morena

-No quiero, y sí ya pude pasar-dijo seria, sin voltear a ver a su amiga

-Santana tienes que tomar algo, te pondrás mal

-No puedo estar peor

-Si no comes si, anda por lo menos el café-Santana tomó un sorbo y lo dejó en una mesa al lado de la cama haciendo que Quinn rodara los ojos-mierda-dijo en voz baja, Quinn iba a regañarla pero ¿cómo podría decir algo mejor en esa situación? No era algo fácil de llevar

-San, debes descansar, vamos a mi casa que está más cerca y volvemos en la mañana

-No ¿si despierta y no me ve? No Quinn, no quiero, me quedaré aquí

-Pero San

-¡No Quinn!-su amiga intentó entenderla y salió de la habitación unos momentos

-Puck estoy preocupada

-Estarán bien ¿verdad?

-La verdad no sé, pero es por Santana, le afecta mucho esto

-No está sola, estaremos con ella-tomó la mano de Quinn y la miró a los ojos, algo que incomodó a la rubia y desvió la mirada-lo siento-dijo apenado

-No importa, amm veré a San y me iré a casa a terminar el trabajo que dejé pendiente

-Te puedo llevar si quieres

-Gracias, pero ¿no crees que Beth se confundiría?

-No me verá, te lo prometo

-Conoce tu auto, aparte yo traigo el mío, de todos modos gracias-entró a la habitación susurró algo a Santana le dio un abrazo y salió

-San yo también me voy-entró después de un rato Puck-mañana vendré temprano

-No te preocupes, se que ustedes deben trabajar

-Tú también

-Me tomaré unos días, mi jefe lo entiende

-Ok, no necesitas nada verdad-preguntó y la morena negó con la cabeza, el chico se acercó y le dio un beso en al frente para retirarse del lugar

Santana se quedó otra vez sola con ella, con el amor de su vida, se sentía culpable ¿cómo dejó que eso le pasara? Se supone que ella debía protegerla, siempre estaría para cuidarla y si fuera necesario daría la vida por ella, al menos eso recuerda haber dicho en los votos cuando se casó con Brittany y no sabía cómo no pudo cumplir con eso, se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que no supo cuanto tiempo pasó y no se dio cuenta que entró a la habitación un doctor

-¿Usted es familiar de Brittany Lopez-Pierce?-preguntó sin despegar la vista de sus papeles y fue cuando la morena reaccionó

-Sí, soy… su esposa-su voz se quebró, ya no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás como en la escuela pero ahora se sentía mal por lo ocurrido, el doctor la vio por encima de los papeles y trató de disimular su reacción

-Bueno, usted sabe que el caso es delicado, la bebé está bien, pero el cuerpo de… su esposa no funciona correctamente como para mantenerla, debe tomar una decisión de salvar a una o esperar un milagro

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No me dijeron un millón de veces que estaban bien!

-Señorita cálmese, haremos lo posible, pero esa decisión puede que la tenga que tomar mañana o esta semana, la bebé no puede estar ahí, es peligroso

-¡Será mejor que hagan todo lo que sea posible! No me vengan con decisiones que tengo que tomar, usted es el doctor y tiene que hacer su trabajo

-Ya le dije que haré lo posible pero no hay muchas posibilidades-dijo y después de un silencio se retiró con un "con permiso"

-No te preocupes amor-decía tomando la mano de Brittany-las dos estarán bien, lo superaremos y seremos la familia que planeamos-no podría decirse que comenzó a llorar porque en cierta forma no había parado aunque fueran lágrimas espontáneas, se le cerraba la garganta y se le iba la voz-amor por favor despierta, te necesito, sabes que si era fuerte era por ti, no puedo vivir sin ti, por favor despierta-susurraba a Britt que no daba signos de oír pero Santana necesitaba desahogarse, desde hace un día que ya estaba ahí y no había podido hablar, tampoco dormir mucho, cuando cerraba los ojos se le venían a su cabeza imágenes de la noche anterior y no lo resistía


End file.
